Electrifying Fashion
by Blythia
Summary: When a fashion festival is held in Lumiose City, Elesa meets a certain someone before attending. Oneshot. This is my first fic on the site. Will be crossposted to AO3. Constructive criticism is welcome.


_Now arriving in Lumiose City airport._

As the airplane started its descent toward the runway, Elesa clutched on the armrest of her seat and reached out for the barf bag in front of her. She wasn't a fan of getting airsickness, especially at the end of the flight. Not on this fashion show that's happening in Lumiose City. After having a conversation with Skyla about changing her image, which was around the same time she found out about the fashion show, Elesa has closed the gym in Nimbasa City temporarily. She hoped that she would find the hottest fashion trends that would pique her interest. At least, before it ends. And maybe catch some electric type Pokémon, if there were any in Kalos.

 _I haven't been ecstatic in a situation like this for a long time,_ Elesa thought to herself. _Maybe it's because of the fashion show. Or going to a new region far from Unova._ Whatever the reason, she was eager to get out of this airplane quick. Luckily, it landed on the runway right at the moment she finished her thoughts. Elesa grabbed her luggage containing her clothes and Pokéballs and headed for the doorway.

She hadn't expected for the airport to be so huge. She felt like a tiny midget compared to the looming ceiling and the size of the floor. For the first time she felt like she was only a tourist and nothing more, despite her otherwise flashy and skimpy blue and yellow top and shorts and puffy jacket. Elesa pressed her red visor close to her nose and adjusted her headphones.

It didn't take long to navigate the airport, surprisingly. After passing through security and buying a sandwich, Elesa exited the airport and was met with the dazzling metropolis. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "No wonder do they call it The City of Light!" She observed the many civilians and the cafes and shops lined by the streets. She could see Prism Tower in the distance, an unsuspecting place to have the city's gym there. Now all she needed to do was to find her way to the hotel she was staying and the fashion show.

The only problem Elesa faced was she underestimated the size of Lumiose City. She would walk into one of the avenues, get lost, and ask for directions on how to get back to the nearest street. On the way to South Boulevard, Elesa stopped by a cafe to get a city map. She opened it up to find the nearest Lumi Cab stop.

"Okay, so I'm by Cafè Introversion... and the nearest one is right there!" she jabbed at the blue icon at the map. Elesa walked at a brisk pace to the Lumi Cab stop across the street. City goers gave her strange looks, mainly because how she looked out of place, either because of her getup or her thunderbolt style strands of hair, but she quickly ignored it. After five minutes of waiting a Lumi Cab slowed to a halt by the stop.

"Need a place to go to miss?" the cab driver questioned. "Oh yeah, just take me to Hotel... uh..." Elesa took a quick peek at the map just to make sure she didn't get the name wrong. "Hotel Richissme, please." "Got that," the cab driver said. Elesa hopped in to the cab.

On the way there they made small talk, like what brought her to Lumiose City and where she was from. The cab driver nodded his head as Elesa answered his questions like he was answering a phone call. Sooner or later, they arrived at the hotel. Elesa paid for the cab fare and entered the hotel.

The hotel floors were made of marble and were covered with a mauve carpet, much to Elesa's amazement. She walked slowly to take in the surroundings before almost bumping into the front desk.

"May I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Yes," said Elesa, "I checked in for a reservation here. My name's Elesa."

"Elesa..." the receptionist checked in the directory. "Ah, here you are! Your room is in the fifth floor. Here is your key." He gave her the card to the room. "Enjoy your stay!"

The room was beautiful, as expected for the pricey hotel. There was a huge bed with a red blanket, probably meant for two. A chandelier hung in the ceiling. A TV was set up on top of a drawer. The walls and ceiling were a marble white.

Elesa opened her luggage and sent out all her Pokémon. Her two Emolga were flying in circles while her Flaaffy and Zebstrika watched. "Alright all of you, while you four are enjoying it, I got to get ready. And don't ruin everything! It's very expensive," said Elesa while she headed for the bathroom to shower.

After 15 minutes of showering and getting ready, she recalled all of her Pokémon into their Pokéballs and left the building. She unfolded her map to see the location of the fashion festival. "Oh hey! The fashion festival is by Prism Tower! And it's not far!" In a matter of minutes Elesa crossed through Hibernal Avenue and bumped into someone while she was looking at her travel map.

"Oof! Sorry!" she excused, only to find a young boy with blonde hair wearing blue shirts, pants, and glasses. He had on a backpack with gadgets of all sorts. Accompanied by him seemed to be his little sister, who wore a brown shirt and white skirt and had a yellow bag.

"Are you going to the fashion festival miss?" the boy asked.

"Why yes of course!" Elesa didn't intend for her answer to come off as mean.

"You really look like the type to be my brother Clemont's girlfriend! Can you marry him?" said the little sister.

"Wait-!" Before Elesa could react Clemont's little sister got down to her knee, as if she were proposing to someone.

"Bonnie!" Clemont was too embarrassed to say anything else. This was the worst way to get embarrassed for him, and Bonnie did it all the time.

Elesa thought this was the perfect moment to introduce herself. "Well, since I already know your names, my name is Elesa. I'm a model and a gym leader in Unova. Specifically Nimbasa City."

"Oh, Nimbasa City! I've always wanted to go there. I've been saving money just for the amusement park. Well, I'm the gym leader for Lumiose City," said Clemont. "Also an inventor. Anyway I have to go battle some challengers in the gym. See you later!" Clemont hurried off to Prism Tower.

 _It's nice meeting other gym leaders in different regions,_ Elesa thought as she was making her way to Prism Tower. _Makes you have the feeling that you're new to the region._

At the fashion festival, there were many catwalks set up. Models displayed their dresses of various designs. Mannequins were showcasing expensive shirts, pants, hats, and high heels that were revealed early to the public. Cameramen and reporters took pictures and gave out snippets of what was happening on live TV.

Elesa examined the many dresses and accessories closely to see if there were any that interested her. She was into avant-garde fashion trends. She took out her phone and took pictures of whatever she liked, from high heels and ballet pumps to ribbons and short shorts. It took her much time and effort to find something reminiscent of her previous outfit, before finally giving up. She can't wait to show these pictures to Skyla when she comes back. Before she knew it, the models and crewman were cleaning up and disassembling the catwalks and mannequins. Dusk was approaching fast.

 _Time goes by really fast,_ Elesa thought. Then she had the perfect idea to end her night.

She strutted to Prism Tower. _I wonder if Clemont's done for the night._ She was met with neon floors and three elevators, which she passed with no problem and saw the empty battlefield and Clemont.

"Clemont, I just thought of this earlier. Do you want to battle me?"

"Hmm. Since you're new here, I'll make this battle your first and memorable one in Kalos!" He threw his Pokéball and sent out an Emolga, while Elesa sent out hers.

"Emolga, use quick attack!" said Elesa.

" _Emolga!"_ it cried. Emolga picked up speed and tackled into Clemont's Emolga.

"Emolga, are you okay?" said Clemont. It chittered back in response. "Emolga use aerial ace!"

Emolga swooped downwards and upwards quickly. Elesa's Emolga was sent downward before it regained control of itself.

"Emolga, use volt switch!" said Elesa. Emolga shrouded itself with electricity and rammed its head at Emolga's body before flying back to Elesa's Pokéball. She then sent out Flaaffy.

"Smart move," said Clemont. "Emolga, hit Flaaffy with a quick attack!" Emolga gathered all its power and charged towards Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy use take down now!" commanded Elesa.

" _Flaaaa Flaaffy!_ " it roughly tackled Emolga when it got low enough and hurt itself afterward.

 _Emolga must be low on health right now_ , Clemont thought. "Emolga, volt switch!"

Emolga charged itself with electricity and swooped towards Flaaffy before returning. Clemont sent out Magneton.

"Flaaffy take down again!" Flaaffy dashed to Magneton and tackled it. Magneton seemed unharmed.

"Magneton, use mirror shot!" Magneton's body shined with a flash of light and sent it hurtling toward Flaaffy, lowering its accuracy.

"Flaaffy, hit it with a thunder wave!" Flaaffy rubbed its fur and a weak jolt of electricity paralyzed Magneton.

"Magneton, use electric terrain!" Magneton generated lightning bolts all across the battlefield.

"Flaaffy, use volt switch!" It charged itself and ran to Magneton, which moved out of the way.

"Magneton, use thunderbolt!" ordered Clemont, but it couldn't move due to paralysis.

"Flaaffy, take down!" It tackled Magneton and hurt itself in recoil. One more hit and it would faint.

"Magneton, thunderbolt again!" Magneton sent Flaaffy a strong bolt of electricity towards Flaaffy, fainting it. Elesa returned it to its Pokéball and sent out Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika use flame charge!"

" _Zebstrika!"_ it cloaked itself in flames and dashed to Magneton, landing a super effective attack and raising its speed.

"Magneton! Mirror shot now!" its body shone once again and blinded Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika use pursuit!" it charged recklessly, still blind from the mirror shot attack. Luck was on its side when it hit Magneton.

"Mirror shot again!" Magneton shot blinding light at Zebstrika.

"Use flame charge!" Zebstrika shrouded itself in fire and fainted Magneton. Clemont then sent out Heliolisk after Magneton went back into its Pokéball.

" _Heliolisk_!" it cried.

Elesa stared at Heliolisk. It showed its frills along its neck and growled at her.

"Clemont, what is that Pokémon?" she asked.

"It's a Heliolisk. You've never seen one before?" said Clemont. "Heliolisk use grass knot!"

A glowing green vine shot out from the ground and tripped Zebstrika. It was struggling to stand.

"Zebstrika use quick attack!" It gathered all its energy and galloped to Heliolisk, dealing damage.

"Heliolisk, finish it off with quick attack!" Heliolisk reciprocated Zebstrika's movements. Zebstrika dropped to the floor of the battlefield, fainted. Elesa returned it and sent out her Emolga, hoping it would pull her through this battle.

"Emolga use aerial ace!" Emolga pivoted to the right and made a surprise swoop, hitting Heliolisk's body back and front.

"Heliolisk, quick attack!" it made the same movement as before. Elesa hoped it would get paralyzed by Emolga's static, which it did.

"Emolga, volt switch!" Emolga generated electricity and flew to Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk, use thunderbolt!" Heliolisk created electricity from its frills. In the next second it couldn't move from Emolga's static.

"Emolga, end this with volt switch!" Emolga copied its movements from before and Heliolisk was sent sliding back on the battlefield. After many efforts of trying to get up, Heliolisk was back on its feet.

"Heliolisk, quick attack!" it struggled to run towards Emolga at low health and weakly tackled it. Emolga fainted and was returned.

"Thanks for battling me Elesa. It taught me a lesson on how to battle well," said Clemont.

"You're welcome. And this was a random idea that popped into my head after the fashion show. I almost forgot. Are there any other electric type Pokémon like Heliolisk in Kalos?" said Elesa.

"Yes there are! Although there's not a lot, you can catch a Dedenne and a Helioptile while you're here," said Clemont.

"Thanks for the advice! I'll think of catching one before I go back," said Elesa.

"Glad I can help. And have fun while you're here!"

Elesa exited the Prism Tower and walked all the way to the hotel for a good night's sleep.

 **AN:** This is my first fic I'll ever post. I feel like the characters are OOC. Tell me in the reviews and I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
